Telecommunications systems and devices, such as access systems, network management systems, media switching centers, cross-connects, session border controllers, etc., can be adapted via configuration data to provide specific functionality for a target application. Based on such configuration data, control software within the telecommunications systems and devices can control the respective systems and devices to satisfy the requirements of the target application. For example, such configuration data can be specified for a session border controller to satisfy the requirements of access and interconnect applications within mobile and/or fixed voice-over-Internet protocol (such voice-over-Internet protocol is also referred to herein as “VoIP”) networks. By adapting the session border controller using such configuration data, the session border controller can be effectively controlled to provide security for the interconnect and access network infrastructure, thereby assuring that VoIP services are made continuously available while maintaining a high level of system performance.
In typical telecommunications systems and devices, large amounts of complex configuration data must generally be stored and managed. Further, within a typical target application, such configuration data generally has to be accessed in a controlled manner, and the history of any changes made to the configuration data has to be tracked and maintained. Moreover, users of such telecommunications systems and devices generally require the capabilities of rolling back such changes to the configuration data, as required and/or as desired, and successfully synchronizing the configuration data across other telecommunications systems and/or devices over a network. However, prior attempts to provide such functionality in telecommunications systems and devices have generally not been suited for use in real-time applications that require fast, dynamic access to configuration data.
It would therefore be desirable to have improved systems and methods of provisioning data storage and runtime configuration in telecommunications systems and devices that better address the issues relating to the storage and management of data, such as configuration data, in real-time applications.